


Our nothing created our everything.

by golden_queen_in_love



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sub Timothée Chalamet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love
Summary: Where, Tom Holland gets wrong and walks into the other studio, where he finds Timothée Chalamet jerking off with a peach.Or, where Tim despised at the youngest actor to steal his superhero character and he doesn't want that both been friends. Even if Tom wants to be more than a friend."I know that you were staring me that day, but something that I can't eradicate of my mind was your stare. Looked so lost, with a lot of desire, and innocence, that all that I wanted to do was break your little soul of Hollywood's boy."
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Tom Holland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Tom felt like he were in a very odd kind of heaven, contemplating that erotic and artistic scene in front of him.  
  
Trying to understand if there is one of his fantasies or was the reality, though, something tough in his pants that is throbbing in his thigh was confirming that he was having some reactions with the young boy that was lying in that bed of wood, with a strange background that transport him through a mental fight to know where he is and what he does in that place.  
  
But his mind is dropping in the darkest desires of Tom and still admiring how that beautiful actor is playing with a peach, spilling the sweet juice of the fruit and making his chest to be bright with each squeeze that makes at that fruit with his left hand.  
  
His mind is still in a mini-hiatus when his legs start to walk rapidly into that room, which has pale lights, making the atmosphere photogenic and perfect with the scene that is just there.  
  
He feels clear how his hand just slipped by the right arm of the young boy, catching slightly the attention of the boy, but the green eyes still watching the way that the peach is spilling its fluid and allow the guys to smell its sweet scent in the environment  
  
One of his hand goes round the perfect structure of that seductive actor, stealing a little sigh at Tom when he sees the red cheeks and his glossy eyes for all the feelings of the moment.  
  
He does not want to prolong his pain and desperation, so, proceeds to tilt a little just to try to put together his lips with the red lips of his partner, and end with his eternal suffering to obtain of the older all that he needs right now.  
  
But was just there, when their lips were collapsed together in a passionate and necessitated kiss when a sound caught his attention and more than that, making Tom comes back to the tough reality.  
  
—Cut! Well done, guys. That scene was amazing, but, maybe we could try that Oliver gets info the scene a little later of the orgasm, to let the image of Elio shine, right?  
  
The voice of the director was the other thing that made him gasp embarrassed and back to his five senses. First, his look inspecting how all the place that was in front of him is a studio, surrounded by cameras and lights. That is when he made out the reality and the enquiring mind that he has.  
  
He is in the wrong set, these are not the staff of Spiderman's movie.  
  
His cheeks start to obtain a red tone when his glance just connected with a curious and confused glance of certain franco-American actor, who is getting up of that bed, to grab the towel that his assistant has, and like that start to clean the sticky disaster in his chest.  
  
Tom decided to do the best that he knows when he notices at the older actor trying to come closer, so he turned around just to get away from that set. Keeping his cheeks in a tone very red and the inconvenience in his pants, repressing his mind about that reaction by that scene.  
  


* * *

"𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘥𝘦𝘥."- Terry Pratchett.


	2. "So sweet like eat a peach in summer"

> Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'  
>  And it sounds just like a song  
>  I want more berries and that summer feelin'  
>  It's so wonderful and warm

The time was playing a very bad game with him and doesn't have any doubt about that.

He could try to blame at different things, like movies or even people that had been part of all things that incited him to be late his first day to record the new Spiderman movie, but now, he is two and half hours later.

No matter if he is the protagonist, the opposite, he feels the responsibility to be on time at the time set before. Also, he thinks that maybe the person was wasting its time or maybe they chose to start with another individual scene that does not require him, but he really does not want to know if that happened.

That's the motive which he didn't check any message or answered any call when he woke up in the morning and preferred to run into his dresser to look for new and clean wardrobe.

Even, he had to back up his room, because he forgot to put his shoes on his nerves.

The only thing that he did was start to drive after he sent a message; which said that he had an emergency and he could be in the studio in a while.

A message that was for Zendaya, a co-star of the movie and also one of his good friends that he could know better in the days of the essay.

But his mind was still thinking about how the fault was in others things and people that made him be very late at his first day in the studio, well, he had three alarms since the seven of the morning (exactly the time that he had to wake up to be ready.), but any of these three could affect him and made him get up because the oldest Holland was very tired that his thumb just slipped in the screen on his phone to postponed those alarms until 10 A.M.

So, he could conclude that also was a little of his part in this problem, but not all.

He could blame at his brothers for convinced him to sleep in his department and do a marathon of movies, but not any kind of movies, was a marathon of Hobbit movies, which each movie is almost three hours of long; and the marathon finished at 3 A.M. after a fight of candies, fast food, and jokes from each Holland's brother.

Even he could blame his fathers because they left at his brothers in charge while they been in vacations in a cruiser on Miami, celebrating their twenty-four anniversary of married.

Another guilty would be Tessa, which was lying next to him in the morning and was very peaceful until the first buzzer sounded, made its moaning in a low, howling with misery like its sleep hours were very delighted, and Tom just tried to be a good owner and gave its more time to sleep together.

But, even when he tried to obtain more reasons, in his mind he knows that the only person that is blamed for this entire morning problem was him. And now, his actions would have consequences and he would not obtain those amazing tickets for the Playoffs of this year that his manager promised to give him if he could achieve all his objectives and goals for this new film, and he agreed because it was easy for him, just to assist, not spoilers and be a talented actor.

And on his first day, he could not achieve that; just in the essays and then, was over. Goodbye at his special spot in front of the biggest stars in the NBA, maybe the next year he could obtain those tickets.

Sweeping all the things and people that he could blame by his problem; finally, he came to the studio that was predefined to be the place where the first scenes of Spiderman would be recorded, just some scenes and after, they have to go a private school to record all the next scenes to have a better and realistic atmosphere for spectators.

When he walked into the place, he cordial greeted at the policeman that has been checking that lot parking of the studios since the first day of the assays, which was near two weeks ago.

Tom just made a cordial gesture at the old men with a nervous smile on his face before he had to walk faster through the first reception at the outset of the set, pulling out his pass to be allowed and enter in the "B" studio; trying to prepare his mind to receive all the complains and all the apologizes that he should say at people because of his delay.

Although, Tom was a little shocked when he walked into the studio and nobody came to him, nagging about his bad behavior and his irresponsibility. Even, people were walking in front of him like he were not important, and others just run from one point to another, carrying stuff off that seems to be part of the scenography.

Simply, he just cleaned his hands in the fabric of his pants, leave a timid smile in his face when he noticed the presence of new personal, woman and men, which were watching him with a confused stare and whispering about his presence.

Tom was thinking that they were right to do that, he was very late on his first day of recording and he just lost the moment when each person is presented with all staff to make a beautiful and unique friendship in the studio like they were family, but now, he is not part of this beautiful friendship and maybe in the future, he would not be part of the tea parties that they could do, and maybe they are going to talk bad about him, and...

His enquiring mind drops what was doing when the voice of the director caught his attention.

—Silence in the set, please. Let's record the scene 32. John, please, makes our honors.

He said a slight curse when he heard the number of the scene, thinking about the probability that they were recording scenes advanced to offset the absence of the principal protagonist. Something that makes him feels a little overwhelmed about the situation that, perhaps, makes people be annoyed with him.

So, he decided no interrupt the scene and just move on behind the set, walking toward his dressing room, where Camelia, his assistant, would dressing the faster possible, to be ready and record his scenes.

But opposite to it, his eyes caught a very strange and different ambiance that he expected of that movie.

It was a scenario a little dark, even he could say that has some parts very dark and with the intention to seems rusty, with a big white bed in the corner of the room, and a big window, that could be a scenography of terror typical film.

However, that was not the only thing that caught his attention, also the gorgeous presence of a boy dressing blue trunks with some colors of green very weird.

That boy was lying in the bed, hearing some words that the director was saying.

And when the director said at the rest that been ready to record, the beautiful eyes of the actor rose up and Tom lost his breathing.

At the moment that he was in the assays, he could not remember if he met someone so bright like him. He is certainly delightful and makes all the scenography makes just the background because Tom can bet that this boy would steal the entire camera to him.

Tom's mind was thinking about the probability that maybe that boy is extra or maybe a minor character that was included when he was delayed. But with those clothes and that feeling, made Tom felt more confused

He was decided to go and talk with the director about that, but a though sound made him stopped in the place that he was, noticed all the studio shut down and looked at the fake bedroom. And he agreed with those people because he wants to know the artistic skillful and how that actor could use for this type of film.

And the scene began with the guy being laid in that bed, trying to find a better position in that soft surface; after he turned up a very old type of device, like a tiny turntable, which started to reproduce a smooth melody, filling the dead silence of the studio.

Tom was checking those beautiful and red lips of that actor, and how bright was the iron necklace, moving in each try to fit better in that bed. But then, Timothée looked at the fresh fruit that is in his left hand, which, started to probe with his fingers while his glare was focused on a blind point of that fruit.

When his fingers began to enter and induced that the juice of the fruit slipped out of his core, Tom felt his mouth dried in a while, saw how that liquid fell over the chest of the actor, and then, fell over the white bedsheets

He had to hold his breath when he noticed the next movements that the other boy had to do to remove the peach pit, and how his fingers were playing in the inner of that tentative fruit, that was slipped its juice, as it was making fun about Tom's mind.

For this moment, Tom's breath was very agitated like his cheeks were a little colored a pink tone, just to imagine that the hands of that actor were moving with experience.

But, it was until the actor moved his hand with the peach since his chest through his trunks, moment which made Tom felt without breath and had a lot of desires to say at that beautiful boy to take off the only cloth that he has and let the fruit explore that area.

In contrast, Tim introduced his hand in his trunks, no matter if that fruit could stain his clothes; he just closed his eyes while his factions became the principal focus in the scene.

And the enquiring mind of Tom was very lost. He is just standing in that post, analyzing each movement that the hand of the boy makes. Because Tom knows what is happening.

𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘦𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩.

Tom felt like he was in a very odd kind of heaven, contemplating that erotic and artistic scene in front of him.

Trying to understand if there is one of his fantasies or was the reality, though, something tough in his pants that is throbbing in his thigh was confirming that he was having some reactions with the young boy that was lying in that bed of wood, with a strange background that transport him through a mental fight to know where he is and what he does in that place.

But his mind is dropping in the darkest desires of Tom and still admiring how that beautiful actor is playing with a peach, spilling the sweet juice of the fruit and making his chest to be bright with each squeeze that makes at that fruit with his left hand.

He feels the big necessity to be close to him and take the border of his trunks, therefore, get down it and obtain a better portrayal of the activity that he was doing in that area. As well, he feels a little craving and wants to put his face in the middle of those white thighs, sucking all the juice that could be in there.

His mind is still in a mini-hiatus when his legs start to walk rapidly into that room, which has pale lights, making the atmosphere photogenic and perfect with the scene that is just there.

He could not bear more, and the weight against his thigh, could not bear to be there just watching at the man, who is giving at himself the pleasure with that bizarre fruit, while Tom is just there.

He feels clear how his hand just slipped by the right arm of the young boy, catching slightly the attention of the boy, but the green eyes still watching the way that the peach is spilling its fluid and allows the guys to smell its sweet scent in the environment.

He does not want to prolong his pain and desperation, so, proceeds to tilt a little just to try to put together his lips with the red lips of his partner, and end with his eternal suffering to obtain of the older all that he needs right now.

The boy next to him was moving his hand faster, making some gestures and dropping some pleasure sounds that make his eyes shine with all the feelings until his body just received a jolt, gasping in a low tone; making Tom feels more anxious for the orgasm of that boy.

Even after that, Tom decided to fall in temptation, starting with the desire of kissing those red lips of the boy.

But was just there, when their lips were collapsed together in a passionate and necessitated kiss, when a sound caught his attention, and more than that, making Tom comes back to the tough reality.

—Cut! Well done, guys. That scene was amazing, but, maybe we could try that Oliver gets info the scene a little later of the orgasm, to let the image of Elio shine, right?

The voice of the director was the other thing that made him gasp embarrassed and back to his five senses. First, his glare inspecting how all the place that was in front of him is a studio, surrounded by cameras and lights. That is when he made out the reality and the enquiring mind that he has.

He is in the wrong set; these are not the staff of Spiderman's movie.

His cheeks start to obtain a red tone when his glare just connected with a curious and confused glare of certain Franco-American actor, who is getting up of that bed, to grab the towel that his assistant has, and like that start to clean the sticky disaster in his chest.

Tom decided to do the best that he knows when he notices at the older actor trying to come closer, so he turned around just to get away from that set. Keeping his cheeks in a tone very red, and the inconvenience in his pants, repressing his mind about that reaction by that scene.


	3. "Can we just talk?..."

> Yeah  
> Started off right  
> I can see it in your eyes  
> I can tell that you're wantin' more  
> What's been on your mind?  
> There's no reason we should hide  
> Tell me somethin' I ain't heard before.

* * *

When Tom finally went out of the studio his mind was still shocking, while his hands were sweating and his cheeks still have that red colour and his breath was very fast, even when he knows that none is watching him.

No matter what his mind is still repeating the way that the fingers of that young were moving in the core of that sweet fruit, also, the way how that liquid went over his chest, seemed to be shining.

And his face, oh God, his facial features that were showing the pleasure that he was giving to himself with that peach, but not only pleasure, also, but there were also many feelings at that moment that even Tom felt.

Also, the way his body bowed slightly on that old bed.

Merely, he cannot escape from that mini-hiatus where that beautiful is touching himself without modesty, and his underwear is soak, also by the liquid of that gorgeous man.

Tom can’t deny that he was enjoying and loving that scene, provoking a little anxiety that only would stop if he could put his face into the white thighs of that beautiful guy, trying to give him the necessary pleasure that would make him crying and begging for more.

But in that exact moment, his mind stopped to be fanciful and fell into the reality where he is still standing in front of the door of the studio “B”; so he just breathed deeply, trying to recover some common sense that he supposes to have and try to focus his mind in other things that not were related to those erotic scenes.

—Tom, bro. Where have you been? We waited for you for almost three hours.

The voice of Zendaya, his co-star, finally stopped his unwise thoughts that he saw in the last moment.

Tom looked at that beautiful woman, remarking her confused glare, so he cleaned his throat before say something and apologize, but he couldn’t say that because the hand of the actress was on his forehead, try to measure his temperature.

— Hey, are you fine? It looks a little heated.

Those words made his cheeks been a little redder, but he only gave her a funny smile and took the hand of the actress into his hands, kissed his palm, using the skills that made him been there.

— Don’t worry, I had to run since my car because I tried to arrive earlier possible, but you know my skin is so weak with this heat weather that L.A. has, is horrible.

He tried to get away the topic of why he was red and starts to ask her about what the personal were doing and the rest of the actors, meanwhile, his hand was touching softly the hand of his friend that was promising him to obtain a better position to park in closer was possible.

But, internally, Tom knew that the guilty of his delay was him.

But something that he was not guilty was admired that erotic scene.

______________

When the night arrived, Tom was lying on his bed, looking quietly toward the ceiling while he was trying to avoid that his mind would repeat in that tenacious scene of the morning.

Although, thinking well, he knows that scene was not erotic, even, was very artistic, like a masterpiece which could be into a museum, named it “Sweet as a peach.”

And that made Tom felt very curious about the type of movie that was recording; which he can say that actor is the principal.

But his curiosity was not prolonged much time, because Tom asked his manager Dave about the strange reason why changed studio on its first day of recording.

And the staff just said that was something necessary because the staff of the studio were wrong with the information, and moved on bad at both personal.

Also, Tom figured out the name of that movie.

“Call me by your name.”

A beautiful and artistic name, which browsed in the net, discovered that movie is inspired in a book with the same name.

Of course, he bought the digital version of the book, and read some pages before dinner with his brothers, who are playing with his Xbox One, because it is a FIFA Monday; but Tom dismissed because it was a little “busy”.

But being busy is just feels tormented with the acts of the morning.

He feels a very strange tickling, something warm and anxiety, which are making Tom’s hands go down tantalizingly toward his belly and stroking on his white shirt.

The young man feels like adrenaline when his hand doesn’t go down, near to his short, keeping his eyes closed when the boy appears in his mind, imagining the sweet mouth of that young man being what was going down his belly, as well as the sniffing slightly the sweet aroma of the peach in his bed.

But he stopped and opened his eyes when he heard some knocks on his door that made him alert.

—Tom, can we have some ice cream? Harry said that we have to ask you because it is your house but he just stole a chocolate ice cream from your fridge, so, can we have one too?

The voice of his brother made him came back to reality and sit on his bed, passing his hands thought his face, trying to forget the last thought of him touching with that illusion in his mind; then, cleared his throat before answered at his little brother.

— Of course, Patty. You can choose whatever ice cream that you want. There are like five flavours, or you can ask Harry to order another.

Tom said when he gets up of his bed, stretching his arms and having deep breathing to calm down his stressful body.

After heard at his little brothers thanking him and their steps, he could notice the difference that was happening in his mind, and he doesn't want to be alone and have time to repeat that scene in his mind.

So he changed his white for some pyjama softer and went to the living room of his house, with the end to distract his mind with some ice cream.

Ice cream is always a helpful thing.

______________

The next day, his arrival at the studio was half hour before the time proposed because he doesn't want to arrive late like the previous day.

So the studio was very calm when he smiled and waved at the security guard of that part of the studios, talking friendly about the weather in L.A. and how is impossible to hold on.

Tom was better than the previous day; his mind was very relaxed and convinced because he could convince himself to forget that scene that was the torment of his day. So he decided to forget that scene, making him start with better humour.

After a minute of talking with the security personal, the guard retired to attend his duty and Tom decided to sit down in one of the benches in front of his studio because maybe he could enter now, but it could be bored to him enter and be alone when he could be there and sunbathing, well, just a ridiculous excuse to be there.

But the real reason hasn't arrived.

Tom decided to play a new game that his brothers insisted to download and play against them; Mario Bros was an amazing game in his childhood and still is an amazing game, so he could start to play with the rising sun, like a like partner in crime; when he was increasing his skills in driving and throwing bananas at the same time.

The ambience of that day was very good for him, no much wheat but also no much cold, was the perfect moment to hang out and jogging, but he has recording and work is work; maybe later he could go to some park with Tessa.

Its game time has endured by 15 minutes until a shadow covered his screen and he had to raise his glare with a little pout on his lips, he almost won the first place but the stupid monkey crashed him.

When his eyes were looking at the person in front of him, his mind was petrified, his cheeks took a red colour and his pupils were dilated like if he was in danger because the structure of that face was the only thing to know who the person was.

— Hey, are you Tom Holland?

That was the first thing that Tom heard from those red and soft lips of that actor who was in front of him, having black sunglasses on his eyes; so he put his phone off faster and his glare again looked the guy, thinking if it was his imagination or was part of the real-life, so he cleaned his throat and smiled at him, trying to look calm down

— Mmh, I don't know, do I seem like Tom Holland? Maybe I could be his double.

He knows that answers with other questions at the question of the guy were disrespectful, but when the lips of the actor raised into a funny smile, known that everything will be fine and it would make the conversation more fluent.

So, Tom spread his hand toward the actor that yesterday was watching to play with one peach but no is time to remember that.

— Yes, I'm Tom. You have a very good glare, guy.

Said with that smile yet in his lips and he could feel something strange in his belly when the other men stretched his hand with him and retired his sunglasses.

—I'm happy to not confuse me; yesterday I thought that a personal guy was Ricky Martin.

The voice of that actor was very deep and soft that Tom loves for the first time, and also when he looked into his eyes... Oh God, a beautiful green colour was in there and made them looked more shine.

— Oh, my apologies. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet. I'm still starting with performing, so, really is a pleasure to meet you.

—Well, Timothée, don't worry about that. Your name is something amazing that I believe some people would remember you easily.

That comment was so natural for Tom that split away from his mouth and when he recognized what he said, just laugh like if he was joking and Timothée just laugh too and thanking when was putting his sunglasses in his redshirt.

—I don't want to annoy, but, what are you doing here? Maybe can be something obvious.

Timothée said with a funny gesture to heed the set that was around them.

— Well, now I'm here because we are recording the new movie of Spiderman. Well, we are recording the second part because we did some scenes in the last two months but now we are trying to get better scenes or add more.

When Tom said that, Timothée smiled a little, looking at the studio B, that was with a letter in the door that said “Spiderman”, so he just could laugh.

—Did you do that, or personal? —Asked without a point the place but Tom knows what he was talking, so, he nodded, taking his bottle of water to drink a little before answer.

— I asked my manager to put something to know the location of the studio, because, well… I heard some personal was mistaking to move things at the studio A. You are there, right?

Something that Tom can thank is his ability to perform because in his core he was feeling a bit anxious and trying to not show that he was the staff that was wrong the previous day.

— That’s true. We’ve been in that studio for a day because before we were in another studio but the ambience couldn’t help us to record some scenes. —Explained, maintaining a funny smile on his face, then he looked at the place that Tom was sitting.—May I sit? I’m a little tired, had to walk from the entrance, because the officer didn’t allow my driver to enter here.

Tom just nodded in a fast way, moving forward the right side, letting the boy sit on his left side. Timothée just thanked and sat next to him, clearing his hand on his jeans.

—And tell me, Holland, you said that you were here to record the new movie of Marvel, right? —When Tom said “Ah, yes”, Timothée turned his head at him.—How is it going? Tired? I’ve heard that is a very opportunity to increase your friend or contacts because if you meet someone, you would meet at the rest of the cast.

—Oh, well, that’s right. —Tom smiled with a nostalgia smile, remembering about his first day of performing. — My first day was very… I don’t know if strange could be the word to say it but for me was a little strange. I was very anxious because I thought that maybe I could ruin the image that the rest could have of me. Something that doesn’t care too much but when it is with someone that you are performing; you have to be nice with each other.

Timothée raised his eyebrows with curiosity by the things that Tom said, “Does it mean that he has some bad relations?”, but he cannot ask, it would be something very disrespectful.

— But, even is a good place, isn’t it? Too many fans that support you, also you have to go to COMICON and talk with some beautiful kids that think you are the hero. Those are the amazing opportunities that I would like to have.

After the last words of Timothée, Tom looked at him; think some of his words before split something bad.

—But you will do it, by your movie, isn’t it?

—Yeah, but it would be better if a go like my favourite hero, obviously I will put on a shirt of him but been dress by him would be better.

Tom just agreed with those words, because by the scene that he previously saw, now he can say that maybe the movie that Timothée was playing was no ability for kids.

—Oh, by the way, I forgot to ask you about what you are here. Which is the name of the film?

The glare that Timothée sent at Tom was strange, something that could be detrimental if Tom just looked carefully, but he just went out.

—Sorry for that, I forgot to say my movie, because I was a little fangirl with the motive that you were here, it is something that I couldn’t even imagine. —Explained with a funny smiled ornamented his face but Tom just thought how he would be nervous if he is burning inside, thinking of the way that the hair of Timothée looks so soft and curly at the same time.

— I was signed up for a movie called Call my by your name, it’s an adaptation of an old book. The team is excited about that because we could be nominated at the best transcript at the Oscars, but also we want to be realistic, maybe the movie would be an enormous no from almost all the cinemas and critics.

—Why? Is there something in the film a little inappropriate or the tram of the movie is a little strong to see? —Asked Tom, thinking about the book lines that he read, maybe there were some lines very strange and scenes strong but nothing out of this planet.

— I think is more about the first couple, it is not a hetero couple. The environment of the book is in the ’90s in Italy, a place to question and quest about what a young man wants. And maybe there is the point of inflexion, the way that he could search for things that he wants and thinks that he cannot have.

—So, you are saying that would discover what he wants, but my question here is, where is the bad? I don’t understand why the movie can appeal to hate.

—I think that we are risking a beautiful and gorgeous masterpiece like Call me by your name in this decade. People are not ready to understand that love could be in different forms and colours. And that could appeal hate us, but maybe this is the year when something changes and Oscars could nominate an LGTB movie, isn’t it?

The way that both silenced at the end of that phrase was very different. Tom was thinking about those words maybe that would be true, it is the moment that people have to change and see from the other side. And Timothée just admired the confused face of Holland, and then just laughed, making Tom felt a little embarrassed.

—What happened?

—Did I say too many words for this first time? I think I do. Sorry, I just loved talking about whatever.

Timothée got up, cleaning his pants with his hands, then, Tom raised his glare at him.

— Do you walk away? Sorry, I just thought about those words and how powerful you would be if that movie wins, is something that hasn’t happen in time, the movie would be…

— It would be a perfect image of destruction. First, you have to see it and then, you can call me and tell me your opinion.

— I did. —Tom answered involuntary, making Timothée looked with a confused glare and stopped the act of putting his sunglasses, just to say a “What?” sounds like a whisper.—I mean, I would do it when the movie is ready but… I entered by accident at the studio of CMBYN and then I saw at the scene, well, a few minutes of one scene.

The way that those words were splitting quickly of Tom’s mouth was very strange and made his cheeks started to coloured, maybe it is a truth that the lethal part of his boy is his mouth.

—And what did you see?

— I saw you; you were taking breakfast with some other people, talking about eggs. I just admired the way that the scene was very good, I felt like it was at that time.

He does not want to extend his anecdote because he knows that maybe he would say something bad and ruined the rest of the lie, likewise he says spoilers.

Inexplicable, Timothée turned his confused face for a little smile that seemed honest in the profile of Tom.

—Oh, do you mean that? It is not the best scene but corresponds to help you with that ambience of the movie. Maybe that could impulse you to come to the premier.

Timothée said when he turned in his place and started to walk slowly at studio B.

—Sorry, but I should be constant with my work. See you later, Holland; I had a pleasure to talk with you.

Tom just settled into the reaction of the boy, which was better that he expected.

—Don’t worry, I should be hasty too. —Said when he got up of the spot and then his glare was just on that curly boy to walk next to him.—So, we would meet us in the COMICON, right?

—Of course, we have a forum at 3 PM. Maybe our forums will be near and we can meet there.

— Well, it would be a pleasure if I meet you there.

Timothée agreed and gave him a little smile when they were in front of the studios.

—Then, see you later, Peter. Don’t forget to sign my comics there. —Mentioned with a funny and ardent voice; then Timothée walked through the door that has a “Studio B” sign on it.

— Yeah, see you there. —Those were the only words that Tom could say before see at that beautiful actor walked into his studio, and that was the perfect moment that Tom could breathe calmly and sweeping his confident aside because he was very sure that he could fail in a conversation with that boy, but everything was right, even, he obtained an indirect invitation that could be described as an invitation to see his work, but Tom thought is for see him.

His mind was planning a lot of ideas, and scenarios that could happen that the day, but first he has to talk with his manager and ask him if he could be absent in a moment of that day, but he cannot say the real reason, maybe he could use the excuse that he wants to see the form of some new series.

And till, when Tom erased into the studio, greeting at the staff, his mind is still trying to compact what happen that morning because it was not a normal morning in L.A.

______________

If someone could ask him why it is the reason that those next days he arrived very early and finished early too, he could be in shook, as now.

—So, are you telling me those days that you arrived early are because you obtained a lot of motivation form the movie? —Zendaya, who was sitting in front of him in the red table of that old and ornamented restaurant, asked when both sat to check the dishes that could eat today.

—Mmh, yeah, I think…It is something about performing. You know I’m very excited about the situation of being a hero, also be Spiderman is super cool and people of Instagram love when adding some story about the recording.

Tom trying to explain, keeping his glare in the menu on his hands — Well, I would like to try a veggie double meat burger and some chips. What about you? Hey, there is also a triple bacon hamburger, God; I don’t know how to choose this now.

—Don’t try to change the topic, and also I want a veggie double burger. But let’s move down and tell me, is there something bad with your family? Someone is ill? Because those days, you looked a little hurried.

She said putting the menu on the table and sitting in a better position, searching for the glare of Tom and trying also to give him support.

— Common, Tom, we’ve known each other for almost six months, please, I taught you how to deal with big problems, if there is something bad, I could…

—It’s a boy. —Tom answered, looking the information on the menu but he knows now that the special of the day is a salad with chicken and prawns, a very strange combination. — I’m trying to walking into his walk because I am…

—In love with him?

—No! No, that’s out of the question, I’m just trying to be his friend because my brother loves his performance and wants to meet him.

Zendaya’s eyebrows raised meanwhile her eyes were showing doubt about those words.

—Really? I thought that your brother is interested in movies so artistic, by the way, have you watch the teaser? It looks like a strange and colourful documental. I mean I searched for that movie when the director moved on at the stage “C”.

Tom would lie if he says that he didn’t watch that teaser because he repeated like almost five times. The song and the ambience looked like there were in the correct place, so Tom agreed with the girl in front of him, putting the menu on the table.

—Yeah, it looks very well. I think it could direct competence with our movie. We should watch that movie in its premier, wouldn’t you like it?

—Perhaps, it is a good idea; also we have to check schedules and the events because the promotion time will start soon, are you ready to go on the road again?

—It will be fun, and Robert Downey is going to be with us in some events, that put me very excited and the only thing that thinks is not ruining this opportunity. It is something that I always want and now, I get it.

—Because you deserved more than someone, true? You’ve been preparing yourself by this perform since you were a kid, so don’t mess up.

Zendaya ended the conversation with a funny smile on her face before the waiter arrived and took their orders, meanwhile, Tom’s mind was repeating those words, he enjoyed have famous friends because almost all of them have the answers for him and making feel more confident for what do and what say.

—So, tell me, have you seen that French boy? What was his name? Salomon? —Tom started with a new conversation, trying to use his very limited knowledge of French to pronounce that name, making at Zendaya laughed.

—It’s Solemn. And yeah, we are texting each other’s, he is right now in Denver, but he said that when he will arrive at the city, we will go to a date.

—A date? What an old man! Nobody nowadays goes for a date.

—Shut up, even you don’t have a girlfriend, I don’t know if trust you something like this, bro. You don’t know with this topic; you are the type that goes at Tinder and obtains a single night date, isn’t true?

Tom's cheeks were at red, remembering that embarrassing day, hearing Zendaya laugh.

—It was just once time and was by mistake! I swear you that she went to my apartment for scrabble but when she started to strip I was…

—Petrified as a gargoyle, you told me that. But after that, you enjoy the night.

—You should forget that I did. It gave me too many problems just for a fun night.

—A very funny night.

—Zendaya! —Tom exclaimed with the red cheeks, looking at the rest of the customers in the restaurant, noticing that there were not too many as he expected.— Be quiet, we cannot talk high about that.

—Tom was sex, what’s wrong with that?

—I mean, we are working for Disney right now, you know the contract and…

—Legal terms, I know. I’ve been dealing with those terms all my life but we are adults, you have to accept that you enjoy having sex that night with a beautiful girl wasn’t true?

—Yeah, it was really good but…

— Why don’t you try again? You should do it; you said that she was writing to you the last time.

—I don’t have time for relationships now.

—I was not referring to as a relationship, Tom. —Answered Zendaya, looking at the nervous face of that boy. — Or is there someone that you don’t want to tell me?

Those words making Tom felt very nervous and a little confused when by his mind a green glare appeared; but before he could say something, the waiter arrives with the dual dishes that smell so good that the conversation changed abruptly at the argument if the burger was better than a pizza.

And even when he gave the reason at Zendaya and said that the burger was better than pizza, he was feeling very happy and grateful that if there is a person that he can trust in the world of false people that now he lives, is Zendaya, the only girls that making Tom felt inferior the first day that both meet in the recording, making a Tom felt admiration by a gorgeous and brave woman that the destiny put on his life.


	4. "I'll do it sometime."

> Forget it, I'll do it sometime, ooh  
> I'm locked up on the button  
> Can't you do it sometime?  
> Pushed it in too far, oh!
> 
> -Buttercup, Jack Stauber.

* * *

The next days he discerned something, his memory was losing the scene that he observed at the outset of the week, but Tom could not say it was a good thing or bad thing. 

Maybe a good thing for his logical sense, but also some part of him doesn't want to disregard that exhibition and trying to play with his mind, making him dream with that scene in different situations, like his flat or maybe his auto…

No matter what, he was trying to not look so concerned or unusual when he arrives at the studio and looks at the other studios, trying to check if he can identify someone very tall and with beautiful kinky hair; but he just can notice that is just the policeman in the resting place, eating a different donut every day.

Maybe he could arrive with him and trying to know if he watched at Timothée and his schedule, but he cannot be a little hasty, so he just relax and goes at the studio, trying to make all his best effort to focus in Spiderman's life, asking himself, "What does Spiderman do in this situation?"

But he just starts to laugh, thinking that comparing his case with Spiderman couldn't help by some reasons like a)He has no powers, b)He is not waiting for an MJ, c)He is not a Peter Parker, so he cannot be so cool as him, and Tom is a very shy person when there are no cameras around him.

In conclusion, his life could be better if he would have powers… Sorry, that was not the conclusion, but he would love having the power of throwing spider webs and hang up like a chandelier; also, his life could be a little better if he has more power and believes in himself to get closer to that boy and say "Hi.", but he is not good flirting, he is so bad that he even had to use an app to get a date night when his last couple cheated him with some American player, ugh, "Damn it, beautiful flexible players."

That maybe makes him think about the reason that he marked his feelings increased, maybe could be in fifth grade, when someone new arrived at the classroom and he was different, with a beautiful and stylish accent, his name was "Damian".

Tom felt in love like all the girls in his classroom but he had an advantage, that beautiful boy came to him and asked if he could teach him the school, something very astounding that made them be friends, but internally Tom knew that he pursed into his first relationship.

Well, if it is right to call a relationship at strange friendship when both shared a kiss on the last day of the school and the rest of the year they were talking about girls? 

Maybe no, but Tom feels that situation making see the life with another viewpoint.

Since then, Tom could be opened with his feeling because he had some casual romances, like vacation adventures or summer love; but he never thought that it will be increasing more and more.

But he realized that when his mom, in the last Christmas, asked him about his new lover, which at that moment was associated, for the media with Zendaya; but Tom rejected all the rumors and said at his family that he hasn't accompanied with someone for years

And the next month his mom appeared with a beautiful girl called "Carmelie.", she was an actress and had a year less than him, also his mom planned a romantic dinner for them.

That was the point that Tom felt so distressed with his situation and tell the truth at his family, not all the truth but a part like "Yeah, I'm not interested in girls." But also, he said, "And I'm not gay.”

In that situation his family knew what he wanted to say and accept him, respecting his decision, and when they encountered again, they didn't mention his relationship status, maybe because they knew that was the moment to Tom could meet him and his preferences.

Tom appreciated his family by advocates his thoughts, even if he could feel a little confused but nowadays he feels more confused when around him there is a very good and sensual boy that makes his cheeks painting red and his belly felt those butterflies that all said felt when met someone very ideal by his or her life.

He couldn’t say something like that is love at first sight because he believes in that but, he didn’t meet Timothée, they just talked about their movies and then “Later.”, like the co-star of Elio could say, because yes, he is reading that book those days, he is in page 206, maybe it could finish by the end of the week or the COMICON.

Talking about that, Tom wants that day forthcoming now. 

He is very excited to see that boy in the panel of CMBYN, also, he had some ideas to say at his manager and let his forum on time to search for the forum of the book or just for the handsome boy.

It doesn’t seem improbable if he can talk with the staff of the studio B, even he is thinking to walk into that the studio and seems lost just to get the help of some girl of production that could be a fan of him and ask for a picture, so Tom could do it and talk a bit related with the recording in that studio, just to end with precious information of the forum.

But in real life, out of the inventiveness mind of Tom, he is just sitting in his car, looking around him, and trying to adjust his view at the staff that is arriving at the studios. 

The clock on his hand remarks 8:30 A.M., an hour before his recording starts and he just arrived so he cannot think more if he should do it or just ask for that boy, and his insecurity is larger and making him walk at the studio “B”, thinking again his plan and trying to find someone young that could be his fans or Marvel fan and could help him.

But when he arrives at the door of the studio, his luck cannot be better and the first person that is walking at the same point where he is stood, looking so fresh even has a blue jacket on his body when the temperature is a little warm.

The next that he notices is the tired smile on his face, which is replaced with a funny smile meanwhile he walks near to him.

—Hey, Tom? —He asked trying to sound fun, and Tom feels his heart running a marathon, trying to find some words to say. —Are you lost again? There is a sight now.

Joked with his deep voice trying to don’t look so much evident like it was a surprise for him to look at Tom outside of his studio, also, he internally wanted that but he could not say it loud.

—Hi! I was… in the bathroom, yeah. I couldn’t wait at studio A and, I just ran into your studio. —Trying to explain a very confused idea that was into his mind, even he feels a bit stupid to say that.— I don’t know why I’m saying these things, sorry. Also, it is a pleasure to see you again, Timothée.

When Tom says that, he raised his right hand, thinking of shaking their hands and get a formal greeting with the beautiful actor, but when Timothée laughed, his glare was confused.

—Sorry but, boy, you’ve had to tell me that you were in the bathroom. I wouldn’t accept your hand. 

That made Tom felt his cheeks red meanwhile the curly boy laughed by a while and then he took Tom’s hand with confidence, shaking their hands with a funny and flirty smile.

—I’m kidding, don’t take it fast. — Explained looking at his face, analyzing his eyes as his fingers touched more brown skin and later retired his hand.— So, did you were in the bathroom? I think that the staff couldn’t allow someone to walk into the studio.

—Well, I was not allowed but I entered… sometimes I feel like Spider Man's powers are into me. —Tom joked, making his smile keeping on his face, thinking in the way that maybe the boy in front of him could want to follow the conversation.

After Timothée smirked and nodded, Tom tried to place his shirt and making him felt a little embarrassed.

By the way, I knew that my forum will be at 1 pm because it is a new movie and just the teaser has arrived, so, there is not much attention yet. —The way that Timothée said the last words, looking so pride in his work, yeah, he is revering at the beautiful boy in front of him. — What about your forum, Hollywood’s boy? I remember that the last we talked about it.

—Well, I understand that our forum will be at five or six, but also, we will have two forums; I will have one at 1 PM, then at 5, is the all cast forum.

—Will you have a single forum? —Asked with curiosity on his voice, raising his robust eyebrows. —Well, it’s right, you’re the rudimentary character in that movie.

—Not so rudimentary… I mean, almost all the people will see that movie because there is Robert Downey Jr. even, I want to see him in place of me.

—Hey, maybe he is cool but doesn’t rule your character out. You will perform the new generation, a new Spiderman! You will write history because to be realistic we love Spiderman.

—All? Well, I think almost all of the boys could like it…

—God, didn’t hear the opinion of your performance in the Civil War? Those were amazing, you are sculpting a realistic Spiderman. The guys always seek for someone who can define themselves, and you…—His green eyes contacting the brown eyes of the youngest actor, retaining his smile on his face. — You are resolving our doubts.

—Doubts? What does it mean?

—You are the next generation of heroes, right? Don’t mess up and making me change my tastes at DC. —Said funnily before laugh and looking around him, searching for the guy who had arrived. — Anyways, there are good villains in Gotham.

—Oh, men, there are a lot of better villains in DC than Marvel, believe me. I’m honest, yeah, maybe I’m working with Marvel, but I don’t like so many villains, even the bad of my movie is so… I don’t want to spoiler you, maybe you must see it.

—I will. Maybe I will go to the premier. —Explained quietly, making at Tom feels a little nervous about his performance until now. —Well, you say that you like DC, why? Did you watch some movies or series of the company?

—Like almost all the people, I’ve seen movies, but its movies right now are not the best. But something that I love is Gotham, that series is wow.

—Right? Oh, I thought the same! Every chapter is making me feel confused and anxious to watch it. Also, this is the last season, there is a scarce of chapters before ending it!

Both seemed so excited that even the mind of thought scarcity of thinking how to behave in front of that boy or be careful what he says because the only thing right now he is thinking is “Will be this my love life?”

—I’ve seen that series since the first season, which was not the best, but then the last chapters of the first season are so important that I had to scrutiny for three times.

—But, the most important question here is, what character do you like? —Timothée asked, realizing that both were in a scenario that looks like fangirls of a series and most because both were screaming with enthusiasm their favorite parts of the series, so he stopped until loss reputation on the studio.

—Oh, it’s difficult to say but, I love the Penguin. Sometimes I feel identifying with his problems, but sometimes I hate him, like me!

—Amazing election, I love Edward Nygma, but also love Gordon; he is the hero!

—That’s true! Some people don’t want to see the series because there is no batman but let me tell you that this is best! Shows the reality that a simple human can be the hero.

—Or the villain. So wonderful series. —Agreed with the Franco-American boy. —Did you know that would be a forum of Gotham in the COMICON?

—Yes, I read it in a fan page, would you assist on it?

—Of course, I want a picture with the principal. I have a scarcity of pictures with famous people that admired.

—Then, I think I could meet there.

—Sounds amazing, do annoy you if we share Instagram profiles? To communicate and know if we agree at the same time. —When those words split out of the word of the actor, Tom was shocking, “Did he say that?”, wow, Tom obviously search his Instagram account and just watch it because he wasn’t brave to do it but now, Timothée is asking for his social media.— Do you think it is right?

—Why would it not be right? Also, it would be better if I’m not alone in the Gotham forum, feeling a little intimated that I will be with the competence. —Tom joked, taking out the cellphone of his pants pocket and then exchange profiles and follows with the boy. Maybe a little action that none could notice and let it go; or maybe a little action that starts one of their first mistakes.

—You have a great number of followers, Tom, not to overstep but is high.

—Well, I like to expend my free time doing Instagram lives or uploading videos of my practices or my dog…

—Hey, boy. I thought that you were recording right now.

An extra voice appeared in the middle of the conversation, making at the pair looking at right where is Armie Hammer, the co-star of Timothée; who looks shocked when noticed who was the guy next to Tim.

—Hey, you. I was waiting for you. If I will receive some advice, you must have it too. —Timothée said, looking at the boy for a while and then returning at Tom, to raise his hand and point at Armie. —Let me introduce you. This old man is Armie Hammer, my co-star; and I think you know who the boy is here, but Armie, this is Tom Holland.

—I didn’t expect to see a person like you here. You are very famous right now and even without having your first solo movie. Nice to meet you, boy. —The hand of the old boy shakes the hand of the youngest boy of the trio.

—Nice to meet you, Armie. Thanks for those words but I think I’m not so famous.

—Don’t be arrogant, Tom; it’s not good for your image. —Timothée says, looking at the boy with a funny smile and when Tom would try to ask him, another man arrived at where they were, looking at the two old men there.

—You too, we’ve been waiting for you like a half-hour; why didn’t you answer their phones?

—Sorry, Alf. Armie made an amazing breakfast and just lost the time talking and eating, but here we are.

Tom felt a little confused because it was too early to record, and if the boy said that the staff was waiting for a half-hour, that means that the movie was recorded in a very early time.

—Anyway, go to the makeup zone. We need to scatter some scenes for today and there is not much time.

—Uhm, Timothée, I think you have a lot of work, so I’m not gonna interrupt you. Well, Armie was a pleasure to meet you. And Tim, I hope to see you on Saturday. —Tom excused with a sincere smile on his face, making at both put smiles on their faces too.

—See you later, Tom, was a pleasure to meet you.

—Text me on Saturday, I will tell you where to see us. —A wink of the end of that phrase made Tom’s cheeks changed at red, just nodding with effort and then turning on his way to start to walk at his set.

That could be considered as a filter or just joking for Tom?

Did he do that, or Tom imagine that?

Why is the mind is talking in the third person? Well, maybe it is the swift heartbeat or the way that his blood ran at his head, but suddenly felt sick, and not in a cool way.

“Did he was Tom Holland? Oh God, I should ask for a picture.” “That’s right, you should do it. Though luck, now its time to record.” “French beauty, you let your phone case in my car.” “Oh, I thought it was on your bed, so I resign to obtain it now, thanks.”

Those were the last words that Tom could hear when he was walking at the studio C, making his mind stopped and convincing of the turn at that direction, just to obtain a view of Armie’s arm around

Timothée’s waist while both were walking together into the studio, laughing at something that the other boy said.

So, Tom could reaction that maybe Timothée likes flirt for fun because the pair of men looked very intimately.

Maybe he was not flirting with Tom, so he would accept it and just accept the friendship that the boy could offer because it’s better just to have something than nothing.

* * *

Without skepticism Tom was checking the calendar on his bedroom, which now has a mark on Saturday, yeah, he is very excited about the situation of the COMICON, but not for only one thing, also for a lot of things like his forum, it is not his first forum so he can deal with that without problems and also he would try to no say anything that could be considered as a spoiler, for that Robert Downey Jr. has talked to him and explain about the things that both have to say and some rules of Marvel, like no spoiler, no hate, no something that could be used against him or the company; even if the interviewer asks for something very personal or uncomfortable for him, he cannot ask in a bad way, just laugh nervously and then try to divert the topic at another like the person which is next to him or the movie again. And for him it is amazing being a teenager in the movie, he can just associate his private life at something that happened at Peter and he can control the interview.

Yeah, sometimes it is difficult for him to answer those questions, like the interview that had on a news channel. They called him and asked about how he was recording with marvel and doing a job of that magnitude. First, all were amazing, he was telling his experience, how the veterans' actors talked with him. But the interview asked him about his private life, so he just limited to talk about his properly life, what he studied, where he lives; nothing related about his fathers or brothers because it is something that does not live to talk; not because he does not have a good conversation with them, opposite, he wanted protecting but his decision was late because the press now who were his parents, his brothers, all about his data and the next thing that he has to do was moved on a new apartment where there is vigilance 24 hours per day, after an altercation with some fans of him in his previous home; the bad side of being a Hollywood star.

Sometimes he misses his “normal” life, but everything has changed, and he must focus in the now, where he is the principal character in a movie that all expect, of a very special superhero that he even loves.

He thanks his mom to obligate him at that interview because right now, he probably could be dancing in some studio of EUA, trying to know what would be the next job that he could do without a lot of experience in his CV.

Also, he has some skills, not only performance, dancing; he can cook without burn something and tries to learn a foreign language, Spanish was his first option because he learned a little in school but then French arrives with some classic singers like Édith Piaf.

And the typical skills like good of numbers but those skills have suffered a shrinkage because he doesn’t use it frequently, none in-camera wants to see a smart guy, people solely want to see an attractive guy with performance talent or a brawny player.

Tom doesn’t know which the guy was that a lot of people would like him, even he sometimes hates himself; but at the end of the day, he understands that was the character.

Bless character, maybe the one that could mark all his life.

Oh, he forgot to say but something that he misses when is about his common life and his life of Hollywood’s star is hanging out without meeting with a crowd of persons with are trying to obtain a photo or sign from him; not take it badly, he loves at those people that advocate him but he wants to have a private life too. 

And he is not so famous, just to signify that he just considers himself like a secondary actor; but maybe with this movie, everything will change, for bad or good, he is ready for that slight change.

Something that has changed too was his brothers, now they understand that Tom cannot just to be in his Instagram stories without asking at his manager, or doing a publication of something funny and tag him, no, he is now controlled by someone like he would be the thing in sell at all the people craving for someone more to follow or criticize. 

That day was not different, the Holland’s kids want to hang out and how it was the free day of Tom he could deny following them at that amazing and seldom place, Gaming Paradise Retro, a place where you can find a lot of pinballs retro, machines, games as basketball, baseball, soccer, bowling and even has a golf camp. 

The trio persuaded Tom to go to that place and he just agreed with his brothers said that each one must pay his games. 

Anyway, that was bullshit because when they arrived at the place, the trio asked Tom if he could pay their tokens. After all, the cashier just accepted credit card and as they are under eighteen, none had. So, Tom finally had to pay all the tokens; almost six hundred dollars in tokens for him and his brothers, but, meh, doesn’t have to waste his money in a better thing, the advantage of being lone.

So the next hours consisted of play games, trying to know who was the best option to score more points, also doing teams and attacking at the other, trying to distract them and win those tickets because the fourth had seen the biggest prize for only 800 tickets and he entered in a race to get who would obtain in less time.

But like brothers, they like to joke and embarrassed at the other, so that afternoon just consists of brother time while eating pizza, hamburger and drink lemonade, all sponsored by Tom.

—You’re the best brother, Tom. —Thanked his youngest brother meanwhile he was eating his hamburger on his table, because the place has two divisions, the first is where you can buy and get food nut you have to eat it in that part; and the second was the part of the video games. 

Fortunately, there were not many people and the people here are looking carefully at pinballs or whatever game, maybe because all want a prize, so Tom could feel very safe and calm if there is none that could identify him.

—You are saying to me those things because I bought them all. But I swear you that you will pay me this. 

—But you are rich, aren’t you? Mom said that you even don’t need work for a while after the premiere of that movie.

—Well, could be that or maybe a could be a fail.

—I think your movie would be amazing, you’re cool.

Tom’s smile appeared by the words of his second brother before put his hand on his hair, stirring that just to annoy him.— I hope that, and if it doesn’t happen, well, always I could arrive home again.

—I guess that now there is a gym in your room.

—What? But I’ve been outside for sixth months and I lived there for 20 years!

—Dad said that you will not return, so we seriously thought about that and decided to do something that could help us.

—I wanted a cinema, but momma says that we need to lose weight.

Then the four boys started to discuss what would be better to do with the room of Tom, even himself was saying that a theater in the home was the best option that could not make him replay about his room was erase of that house.

The next hours looked like a sail in the sea, something so warm, so beautiful and the games did not leave on the side; also after that discussion, they returned to play all that things available, even Tom taught at his youngest brother how to play bowling without hurt his fingers.

Well, Tom had to suffer the embarrassing moment when his brothers almost crush his bowl at a girl in the next file of their; obviously, now they are laughing because was something predict, his brother was not correctly holding the bowl.

Anyway, the afternoon was funny, maybe he could be relaxing in another part, drinking some expensive drink while a beautiful and flirty girl could be next of him, talking about school or some important series for her; or could just be alone, but it sounds sad, so he would convince himself that he could get a date for that day.

Zendaya was right, he is not that type of boy because when the girl went out of his home there was a very big probability that does not obtain more data of her.

And he is not waiting for something temporal, he wants to try something formal, someone, that could be with him and his family while doing the picnic day and playing with his brothers.

That idea arrived at his mind while he was playing bowling, looking at his brothers enjoying the first strike of the youngest of the group.

Looks so unique and amazing that the only thing that misses right now is at his parents but in his core, he knows that he wants something more or is something loss right there.

It is when his brothers called him to do the next throw when he realizes that he lost his mind into his thoughts again.

He just smiled and nodded before he went at the line, joking about how he is the best teacher in sport, and they must pay him to be with them.

The rest of the day, his mind focused on the games but anyway, they could not achieve the necessary amount to obtain the biggest prize and the time was their enemy, even the person of the game store requested leave the place because it was time to close.

And at 21:00 was the time where he received a message of confirmation from his manager to allow him to post an Instagram Story related to how many tickets they won.

But something that attracts the attention of Tom was the private message that arrived at his phone at 22:35.

>   
>    
>  _We both could obtain more._   
>    
> 
> 
> _Next time invite me._

__


	5. "Good For You."

> __
> 
> _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_   
>  _Baby let me be good to you, good to you, uh-huh_   
>  _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_   
>  _Leave this dress a mess on the floor_
> 
> Selena Gomez.- Good For You.
> 
> * * *

If someone would ask him about something very strange that can happen in that night, he would say something like win the biggest prize in the game center, even find a bill of one hundred dollars, because that night he lost money.

But never in a million years, could even consider the possibility to obtain a message from someone like Chalamet.

Yeah, both follow at each other but, they didn't talk in that week that they were following each other; Tom just was expecting to Timothée, because he thought that maybe he can start a conversation when the beautiful boy adds some funny story, and he could joke about it, then, they would have a topic for that day and the next day Tom could introduce a new story, trying to catch the attention of the curly boy, but it didn't happen.

Tom expected four or five days to just obtain a heart in the last picture of him and Tessa.

But Timothée, he didn't upload his profile for two months ago, so, the possibilities that he can add some story and start the conversation was shrinking with every day.

That's the reason that he had a startled by the new notification of the message and when he noticed the icon that was the part of his death.

Those are sounding the bells of the paradise.

Because he feels like being there.

Or just is the way that the bed under him is so comfortable and the room is lighting with white lights that even he can imagine that those stars in the ceiling were Angeles singing for him.

Again, he looked and checked the message, reading each part, even trying to spill the message to make it the significance gets out, but no matter what tries to do, the messages say something that maybe could be his opportunity or his failure.

> _"Invite me."_

Tom can’t understand that.

There are a lot of signs that he can give at that phrase but still trying to search for something logical before makes his mind blow.

First, it could be seen like something casual, something that you say is a friendly stance; but is something that doesn't make sense for Tom.

They are not friends; they talked for twice and just smiled about three times.

Is it possible to consider that something like friends? He doesn't know, nowadays things changed and could be the new description of friends; maybe it spurts their friendship and makes both men being like best friends. But that could involve Tom being in the friend zone and it doesn't sound cute. He has been there, and it is a settle better dark and cool. Scary.

If there is a chance that Timothée is looking Tom as a friend, well, he can take it and trying to move at the relationship zone, but if it seems to be always in the same part; well, it is better not try.

The less hurt his heart is, the better performance he does.

Something more could be if he considers that proposal as something more. He doesn't want to freak out but there is a chance that he could be a lover... Well, first a good friend and then Timothée's lover.

Tom believes in first sight love, don't blame him, is a good thing, and wants to experiment that again. So, there is not a problem if he tries.

But the real problem here is, merely he feels that?

Right now, he doesn't know, maybe yes or not. He must ask at the boy, but step by step. First, meeting the boy, being his friend, trying to say his feelings and then, marry the boy... Well, maybe the last one could be proposed years later, but sounds great the way that their surnames could be together.

Chalamet Holland.

Or Holland Chalamet.

Something very elegant that his daughter could presume and say while moving his beautiful curly hair.

But, coming back to reality. If he wants to see that, first, he must do something, and that is to answer the message.

How could it be better? Sounds casual? Cool? Joking?

He doesn't ruin that and the only thing that he can think of is asking for help, and he does.

It could be something that could, and he knows someone that is could with flirts, even it means that Tom could lose his respect, he needs help.

And the next thing that he sees is the door of the guest room next to the principal bathroom and Tom feels his cheekbones brushing a little while his fist is knocking the door and the voice of his brother is filling the intense silence that is now in his department.

The next thing that he sees is at his brother, wearing a pajama and his curly hair looking a little bit disorder than usual, a sign that maybe he was relaxing or lying on that bed meanwhile Tom was suffering and think what to say.

—Hey Tom, what’s up? It’s almost midnight.

—Sorry, did I wake you up?

—Nah, I was writing at my friend's. Jessica has a new puppy and has presumed about the skills that she has. But, anyway, what happened? —Answered while a yawn goes out of his mouth.

—Well, I have a doubt and you are a good boy with this type of thing and…—He cannot even finish while his brothers are smiling funnily, raising one of his eyebrows.

—I mean, is related about someone, right?

—oh, yes… It’s about someone.

The way that Harry agreed and accepts his bisexuality was amazing and now he can consider that he is his best friend because he is not pushing at him to say the name or the genre.

—So, did you get a sexting message or what was about?

—No! I mean, it was related a message, that’s true but is not sexting. It is about something more…

—A proposal?

—No.

—A date? Isn’t it? Because I think if it isn’t it, it is about sexting and I do want to see your dick, it can make me nightmares.

—Silly. I mean that I obtained a message but was something strange, well; the person who sent me this message is not someone that I can think as a flirt.

Tom walked into the guest room, looking for a while at the other doors, trying to know if the twins are waking up and listen to that conversation because the room of there was next to Harry’s room.

—The person who sent that message is not a friend yours, right? So, what about it? Maybe it is someone that just mistook, just ignore it.

—But was related to the Instagram story, how could it be possible that he got wrong when the way to write an answer.

The way that he answered that while he was sitting on the bed doesn’t allow him to know what the reaction of his brothers was when he said “he”, he just noticed that when his brother repeated.

—He? Well, maybe you should tell me. Is he a friendly boy or just a hermit boy like you?

—Hey! I’m not a hermit; I just like to be alone almost all the time and get few friends.

—That is something that a hermit person does.

—Anyway, I was thinking that maybe you could help me with something that could be cool to answer this. —Explained while turned his phone and allows his brother to read the messages that were sent from the other profile.

—Mmh, Tom, do you know him?

—Yes, I know that he is the boy that was recording in the studio next to mine.

—And have you talked to him?

—Well, like three times or four. But just to talk about things very strange.

—Tom, I think that this could be involved in three ways. The first could be that he wants to be your friend and tries to get your attention to obtain the attention of the media.

—I don’t think…

—Shh, I’m thinking. The second is that maybe he wants to be your friend. It is as the third, which is he wants to be your friend because he admires you.

—He told me that he did the cast for the movie.

—And didn’t get. Maybe it could be this fourth option, which is that he hates you and would try to get you wrong in the media but some rumor, like Paris Hilton and the Kardashian.

—I thought that you don’t like gossip.

—When it is related to someone or something that could happen to you, I must get knowledge. And we have the fifth option; maybe he wants something with you. It could be in a romantic way, or the sixth option just flirts fuck and goodbye Hollywood boy.

Tom first laughed, because the ideas of Harry were strange, but then he realizes that it was something that characterizes Hollywood is the common gossip about fake friends or relationships.

—I think we are overthinking the situation. What if he just to be my friend? Maybe I should just ignore his messages because it can give me problems.

Harry denied with his head before sitting next to his brother, stretching his arm.

—Why don't you try with something basic and cool? For example, if someone would invite me, I always say "Cool". But in this case, you can answer something like " Yes, I would like to see that" Not a proposition or negative impact, just a challenge.

The idea of saying yes implied a lot of things but it can be in a good matter, so Tom took his phone and starts writing that message.

—Anyway, I don't know if you know it but there is an option that marks a message as a view, so you need to hurry up if you don't want to look uninterested.

Those words were necessary to search messages faster and write that, then turned his phone at his brother.

—Do you think it is good? I think it is a good idea to say that.

—Sounds like you're trying to do not cease the conversation and it is good, then go ahead.

Without want to prolong the situation, Tom sent the answer, getting up of the bed and giving a smile at his little brother.

—Thanks, H. Now, we just must wait for the answer.

—Don't worry, Tom. It would be great, so don't worry and go to sleep, it's almost midnight and my girlfriend will call me soon. So, go and sleep, elder.

While Tom was walking out of the room, mentioned.

—I don't want to hear weird sounds, okay?

—Tom!

The older just laughed before nodded and saying bye before walks at his room, thinking a little if that was the correct answer.

But no matter what, it was sent and now he must sleep because tomorrow would be a tiring day.

> _**"You should teach me your ability."** _

* * *

The next day, when he was doing breakfast with his brothers, the phone turned with notification of Instagram, so he decided to read it fast because he remembers that maybe that notification is related to someone.

And he was surprised while browsing the message looked the answer, thus rapidly open the app and check at the users, but even there were too many new messages, some of the fans, some of the organizations, actors or whatever that he could see it later but, now, he wants to read the answer of that boy.

Of that beautiful boy.

When Tom realizes that the number of messages just continued appearing in his screen, he moaned before change the way of his search and search this time the profile of Timothée, clicking at the option of messages with a hasty smile.

His eyes were greater when he was reading and the attention of his brothers was upon him, trying to know what happens or if something was wrong because Tom just abandoned the breakfast in the stove to check his phone.

—Hey, is something bad, Tom? —Harry asked when saw his brother sat on the kitchen bar, but he understood the situation and just took the spoon to move the eggs and do not cause a fire.

Harry’s eyes went at his brother when he just started to say those things thoroughly, as he wanted to understand the message, while it was clearer than the sky.

> _“Shall we meet in COMICON? I could kick your ass.”_

After he said that, his brothers raised his eyebrows for a while and then frown at the same time, a very bad habit that Holland’s men have, and his mom still scold them to do it.

—That sounds like a challenge, Tom!

—Go and kick his ass first!

The twins said, sitting on chairs next to the kitchen bar, making Harry laughed for a while.

—Calm down, it is a friendly challenge. Also, Tom is bad in videogames.

—Hey! That’s not true, I have a good score in Just Dance.

—The ability to dance doesn’t important here. Maybe he is talking about other videogames, even, another kind of game. —His brother raised an eyebrow, making a funny smile before laughs and makes Tom’s cheeks red.

—Anyway, maybe he will hang out with more friends, it's his forum that day and that means that he will be with people that he recognizes, right? So, I would accept the invitation as a friend.

Harry raised his eyebrows with a funny gesture, trying to not say something related that the innocence or ignorance that his oldest brother has.

—Try it, Tom. Also is a chance that you would be alone.

—A little chance.

—Yes, but still a chance.

Tom just thinks about the big possibility that they will be together but is very little by the place that they would attend it. That Comicon Is a very big place which if there is a lot of places, talks, and games, also there is a lot of people walking by one side to another, trying to buy something or try a new videogame.

So, if he wants to hang out with that boy without distractions or people disturbing them, he must wear a costume.

> **_"Sounds good. But we must use cosplays, right?"_ **

* * *

If someone could ask him if he would do cosplay once in life, he would say yes, because there is a lot of reasons to try it; but if someone could ask him if he could do it in front of his crush, definitely he could say no.

Undoubtedly, he was stuck into something while he sent that message and more by the answer of the boy.

> _"I know about what you're talking about. Shall I say you my option to costume or surprise you?"_
> 
> **_"It has to be surprised. So, Saturday I will see your ability to typify someone"_ **
> 
> _"Then, see you Saturday. I have to buy something 😋."_

After those messages, Tom started to have suspicions about what would be the costume of the actor. First, he thought something related to his movie, but it doesn't fix because there is no chance to do a cosplay of that.

Then thought if Timothée could be as a character of Gotham because both are fans and maybe he would try to do a match cosplay of the series. Something that if it is true, Tom would be talking a lot of pictures and printed one in his living room.

But if Timothée wears a costume as a character of Gotham, he could have sent an emoji related of the character, maybe a question mark, an umbrella but he sent a funny emoji.

Bah, maybe Tom is just overthinking the situation, he should just ask him if there is data related to his costume.

And he was ready to send the message when a new notification of story adds appear on his phone, so he doesn't care if it looks hurry, he just opened the story.

A story that made him felt without breathing because his dream was viable meanwhile the image of a black cup with a question mark was in front of his eyes.

Oh God, they would have a cosplay couple.

* * *

The next day Tom had to search for a good costume that could help him to be an elegant villain of Batman, but also tries to search for something that could cover almost all his face because that was the purpose to wear a costume; maybe they would catch some glares but not many as if they would not wear the costume.

So, he bought a simple black suit, with a purple tie, a black hat and black glasses which could avoid some curious glares.

Also, a black stick that makes him felt like a powerful man. So, his costume was ready just need more opinion if there is something that he could change, so that was the reason to ask at his brother if the suit was good or maybe the glasses were enough to not wear but he only obtained a good score of their parts, making a Tom happy for a while.

Then he realizes that first of run away and get a good day with that boy, he had to survive at the interview with Robert Downey Jr without saying any spoiler or whatever thing that could mess up the movie.

Undoubtedly he was making a good job in the interviews and trying to avoid personal questions, so it is not a problem, but also he knows that may be in the public Timothée would be seeing him talking about the character that he also tried to get.

That is something funny even Tom imagined telling at his parents in Christmas's dinner while they were telling stories at his son-in-law; a topic that he could get at the table and joking about how two Spiderman maybe together.

A powerful couple, that made his mind think of them as Spiderman but of different comics. He had to ask at Timothée if he read those stories because they were interesting and could do a representation of opposite stories.

But that could be a story for another day, now, he must focus on have his mind with the most important topic that is the forum, but aside from him tries to think again in the good image that both can do if they hang out together with cosplays.

The thing that ceases that thought was a message for Zendaya, where the actress was asking at him about if they could hang out the Saturday after the forum but he dismissed the invitation and catch that situation to say at his friend that he would have a date in that day.

Zendaya was very happy for the new, she knows at Tom and understands how he is feeling for all the pressure of the media, so has someone next to him that could support and advocate for him would be something helpful.

So, the rest of that afternoon they talked about what they will do in the COMICON, because the woman will go with his couple, but she wasn’t invited for the forum, she would be free to hang out at the time that she wants meanwhile Tom has to prepare a perfect plan to make his schedule moves and allow him to hang out with that boy.

No matter what, Tom never said at Zendaya if the person that will hang out is a boy or woman, he just referred to as a couple or guess.

Just his brothers know who the person is, well, the gender of the person because even they don’t know who is the boy which will date with his oldest brother.

And Tom wrought a secret between them to not say at his parents because it was something new, even it is his first date doesn’t give fair at his family if something could get wrong on his first date, something that Tom doesn’t want to happen but the situation is vulnerable to change in a while.

* * *

When Saturday arrives, Tom was very excited in the morning that he woke up at seven and did sports to waste a little energy that he had and made his dream went away soon.

Their brothers will go with him at the COMICON but they will be in the rest, enjoying the day in different games, talks, meanwhile he has to wait and attend his forum, then the rest of the afternoon he talked with his manager and discussed if it was possible to disappear with his brother.

He didn’t say the real reason because his manager would reject that option and say that he doesn’t need to hang out with someone out of the movie because the media would start a bad rumor that could do at both movies get a bad reputation.

Also, his manager had talked to him, saying the negatives of have a contract with Disney, because it is now a formal contract where he has obligations and rights, also clauses which say that is Hollywood life is control in each step because he is part of a very big company that cannot lose all just for a mistake; and Tom is liable to commit widespread mistakes.

There are some illegal problems that he wants to avoid and would try at his best effort.

But leaving those bad thought on aside, he was feeling amazing in that morning, did some special pancakes which only the special thing is that are made of banana and oats, but also are covered by whipped cream, fruits and are eating with one milkshake that he called “Bomba vanilla”, which is a glass of fresh almond milk, honey, banana, and oat.

Their brothers woke up at 8:30 when he was finished to iron his suit and remember if he had all for that day. He planned to let those things in his car, also said at Harry that he will be free at 5 pm, but he will witness Gotham’s forum and he won’t be available the next two hours.

And Tom made a mental schedule because he is a responsible brother and he must call his brothers almost three times in the day to know if they are well or need more money.

Harry was happy when Tom said that he will have a credit card of his part and buy whatever that they want but also be preventive and don’t waste all his money on something that maybe they could not even see in the next days.

Something more that he asked at their brothers not eat a lot of fast food, later he doesn’t want to endure with diseases. 

So, after covered some important points as a responsible brother, finally they were coming to the place which was established as the biggest convention of the year and also which is very impossible to go if you don’t wait for days just for the tickets.

Tom witnessed how the COMICON was, also he waited for two days a pair of tickets and it worth what he expected. Inside those walls, there is a very distinct and unique world in which you can find a lot of people talking and enjoying the things that you like; a place that if you enter alone, you will find people to talk to, to exchange some article.

A very funny anecdote that Tom has of his first experience in COMICON was that he didn’t know how aggressive the people could be to buy something because it is true that there are a lot of people and are trying to buy some that also you want.

It was like being in bidding, waiting if this time you would have the opportunity to buy something or just pray to search for another thing that could like it.

Taking away those bad things, the place is safe; if you get to lose, there is a lot of security that could. Also, it is not a good idea to go alone, is better to be with someone if you don’t want to lose your phone or money.

Tom entrusted at this brother the money of the three because he knows that it is the best; the youngest would buy a lot of stuff that just could clutter his room, meanwhile, Harry knows which is important and what it is considered as junk.

When they were getting to the place, could notice that there were a lot of people outside the building, waiting in the line meanwhile also there were a lot of people wearing or putting some cosplays.

Tom felt very excited about the idea of cosplays because he never did while he was growing as a teenager, he thought that could be absurd; but now people paid him to put a costume.

The second door exclusive to stars was not alone but also not as crowded as the principal door.

He recognizes at some people, young actors of series, also models were wearing a shirt of some superhero or a series that loves.

That is the point in when Tom just left his fear went away; no matter how much rich, how much followers they have, they were there, expecting a lot of things in a busy day, also wanting to meet their idols, or play some videogame.

They are as whatever people in front of the big building, just fans in a convention like that.

The arrival of Tom was a little different than he expected. Some people stopped him and ask for a picture, so he left his brothers entered first in the building meanwhile he was meeting people, recording some videos, and waving people.

Also, the organizers asked him to send a video of his Instagram account where he was walking into the place and saying that he was excited to meet at all that people outside.

That was easy for Tom, just a short video, explaining how excited he is and also showing some people that was next to him, like Mark Ruffalo which came to him to salute the camera, or Ezra Miller, which was the first time that they meet but in-camera showed very friendly.

Famous people were too kind that Tom felt very comfortable but also, he had to tell his brothers the last indication before let them go outside because now they were in the private room which stars could be there and rest before its forum.

There was a special room for Marvel casting, where Tom found at their brothers talking about what would be better to check first.

—Hey, before you go, we must recheck the things for today.

—Tom, we know. Don’t worry about us, it is not our first time…

—I know that, but mom would kill me if something happens to us. And the last time I was with you. —Tom replied, sitting on the couch after checked if Robert Downey Jr. wasn’t there yet.

—Mom would not regret it if we buy a lamp of Spiderman.

—But I would know it and be very angry about wasting my money on unnecessary things.

His brother just nodded and then checks the little bag where are its things.

—If someone happens, maybe I won’t be able but call Pau; you have its number, right? —The older brother said that was right and Tom pointing mentally to say at his representant of that. — Also, you can come here by the VIP passes, so if something is wrong, comes here and ask someone for me. Zendaya said to me that it will be in the building, so if you need to contact me, she knows where I will be.

—Tom, I know that you will be on a date…

—It is not a date. But also, I won’t be able, I want to attend the Gotham conference, so after my work, I won’t be able until seven, I think.

—Well, don’t worry about us. We have all the necessary things for an emergency, so don’t worry. If something happens, we will call you or searching for the forum of your beautiful boy. — Those words made Tom’s cheeks obtaining red color but just denied with his head.

—Be careful, boys. See you in the afternoon.

—See you, Tom. Good luck with your job. —The brothers smiled him and after a whished good day at Tom, they retired at the rest of the building, leaving at Tom on that couch.

He decided to check his social media just to get more attention at the forum of the movie, also taking pictures of the place and adding at his stories; but also checking some stories of his friends, some of them waiting outside, others into the building or waiting for a forum.

But a story made him returned and checked, it was for Timothée, a story that shows a sign with the name of his movie and E3 below the name.

That means they were not so close as he expected because he was in the room A4, but it wasn’t bad, just he must look for the guy after the forum.

Now, he would enjoy the beginning of a COMICON Day.


	6. "Put a spell on..."

> And I don't care  
> if you don't want me  
> I'm yours right now.
> 
> _I put a speel on you- Nina Simone._

That day was new, a new opportunity to do the things that he didn't do the previous day. Things like the message at the curly boy but he doesn't want to seem a little hasty or someone annoyed.

Also, the starts that collaborated in his movie were not there yet, so he decided to get up and start to walk for a few minutes with his manager who was talking by phone with some reports about the report of tomorrow because the company wants to get the first page in all the newspaper, getting the name of the company in big view.

He understands the situation that he was leading, is no more a kid that cannot understand it, he knows when someone referred at his career as a matter of business, how much it is in his bank account now it is impossible to say because he had a lot of jobs and requests after his performing in Civil War and the announcement of the lone movie of Spiderman, making his social media growing explosively.

The ambience around him was the same, actors, actresses and models, walking and taking pictures of something to presume in their social media about how good it is having enough money and talent that they can be on backstage.

It doesn't care at Tom, he just corresponding at the waving of some actors, smiling and stopping to take a picture with their because they looked in shock, also, he notices a famous model that doesn't know her name but she was really happy, even hugged at Tom and teach him the shirt of Spiderman that she was wearing that day.

Meet people and corresponding their emotions is something not so difficult for Tom; he can look a little shy at the outset of the conversation but then he would be joking, saying good things about the person in front of him and also asking, because once upon he read a book about how to meet people; an idea written was that people love to talk about themselves, he can agree with that because Hollywood people really do that.

So, the topic of conversation was covered when he must talk with someone, he could ask about what the person was doing in that place it is excited as Tom by the forum or it is searching for someone specific.

Ezra Miller was an example of that. They met while Tom was walking into the building and connected in a friendly way; Tom asked how the day of the actor was going and he said that everything was fine, then talked a little about their movies and the reason that they were there.

Connect with people is easy, but the difficulty for Tom was to continue with that conversation.

He is not a hermit person, but he loves to have his personal space, his secrets, his private life; and some people in the focus of the media cannot do that. He is none to say at the people how to live their lives but if he can avoid losing his privacy, he would do it.

That's also the reason that he doesn't add some many pictures of what he does in his Instagram, he adds some pictures at his story but not something very relevant, just things like he is running, playing with his brothers but not something like he is in Malibu, drinking a frizzed wine coffee while he is sitting with his new earphones, looking at the sunset with a sexy model next to him, meanwhile they talked about some relevant topic.

He is not like that…. Just cover the points of the coffee and the sunset, but he doesn't have a sexy woman next to him, he is not in Malibu or on some beach; he has worked and work no matter which is horrible.

But looking again at his environment, there are a lot of people walking beside him, carrying with stuff like suits, food, and even videogames, maybe because some actors don't want to go out of that comfortable couch or some others cannot go out and walking like a normal person without people trying to touch him.

Some disadvantages that Tom just checked and writes every day on his list, but also, he thinks that those are temporary because not all the actors or actresses can have the love of the media or the fans for a lot of time.

No matter what, being in that place is something that he never would change. He adores being there and adds the opportunity to inspire others, like the foundation that is creating with his brothers. They assumed that it would be maybe little but also is a little change that they are disposed to follow for the next years.

Without trying his feet were walking through the rest of rooms that were there by the rest of the cast, also he could see that in that place was Chris Pratt and went to talk with him about

the new movie that Marvel was planning, something that could change the movies of superheroes for the next decade because it will be a collision of different worlds, something that he wants to talk and discuss with someone but it is not possible by legal terms.

After being an hour with the cast of Marvel and eating fruits, he returned to the area with the name of his movie. He thought that maybe could go to the area of CMBYN, but it would be a little strange, they are not so friends and maybe it could annoy at the rest of the actors.

The next hours were a little similar, just talking and eating candies or fruits of his area or areas owned of Marvel, also talking with the rest of the actors and actresses who were in a mood friendly, but it doesn't care if they were of the same company, some actors are more presumed and don't want to talk with young actors like Tom.

But in the time that he has worked with that company, everyone is friendly and kind, which makes him feel thanked by the great cast with him.

Also, in that time doesn't fail the competition of games that were doing between all the actors; Tom had a battle of dance against Sebastian Stan and also played Mario with Robert Downey Jr meanwhile both were repassing the things that will say when will be in the forum.

And could see how a battle of sing was developed by Scarlett Johansson and Chris Evan.

Those things that the public never would see because when they were playing, joking and making fun, none cares about recording, takes a picture or adds those things at the social media; all preferred have that little part of their lives in private and enjoying the moment; that is something that Tom has learned with the cast; just enjoy the now because none would know what will happen the next days, hours, or even minutes.

And the battle of those beautiful ladies was not the only, also the duets were corresponding by the actors, which were singing different songs like Chained to the rhythm, Green Light, Shape of You.

His morning was very funny and loved the way that all were telling the bad experiences in the forums, which made him feel safer about the things he must say because it is the first movie which his face will be in the principal focus.

Feels a little nervous but the emotion and the care of all make him feels better and safe because he understands that if something happens, Robert would be there to help him; one of his best partners who has worked.

When his clock marked the 3 PM, drank the rest of his bottle of water before standing up and walks through the living room with his manager, which was talking about how all was ready, the press was in the room also the fans and the rest of the actors too, so he just has to move on himself at the scenario.

He saw how actors do the best introductory speech, or the best entry and gain the hearts of the audience in a while, but he doesn't mess up so he will follow the steps that his manager is saying; just wait in the backstage meanwhile the Russo Brothers are talking with the media and the fans about a new project that will be released that year, then they will say his name and Tom walks into the scenario, smiling and waving at the audience.

The rest will be easy, a little speech about how excited he is of being part of a movie which hero has been loved by decades, also thanked at the company to give him an opportunity, then the Russo would introduce at the rest of the cast to say at the public which character will being doing each one.

And in that part will finish the first part of his job. He will like ten minutes free before go at the next room which will be the long forum of open questions with the fans, talking and meeting people; and the saddest part for him is that in that room Zendaya will not be, she has the day free and she was the actress with more relation with Tom.

So, in two hours he will finish his job of that day, also he is thinking that if all go as they expected, he will be free before than expected and go at the forum of CMBYN, maybe just to listen a few minutes about what the movie will be and see how the public is.

—Hurry up, time's running and we must walk at the enter B. —The voice of his manager made him returned at the reality, just nodding and walking behind his staff.

Everything that happens now, could affect later, so he must be focused; and later, when his job will be finished, will see at the beautiful boy of red lips.

—Tom! 

—I'm here! Paul is just before me.

Well, if he wants to have that date the first thing is to survive those hours.

* * *

The presentation was easier than he thought that morning.

First, he waited in the backstage of the scenario, in which were The Russo Brothers, who presented at the casting for the new solo movie of Spiderman, also revealed the name of the movie.

"Spiderman: Homecoming."

He heard at the fans screaming happiness when the name was announced and also the pair of entrepreneurs knew how to make the people convinced with the selection of the news story, but even if the hero has had a lot of adaptations and movies in that decade, this will be something bigger than people could remember, because, it is the movie.

Well, they expected that will the movie, but none knows until the premiere and obtain the review of the people; meanwhile, they are saying good things about a young hero that could represent the majority problems of a common teenager.

When the announcers said his name, he entered into the stage and waved at the audience, who seemed very friendly and also supporting his role as Spiderman.

The last thing that he thought when he signed with a company like Marvel, was related about how famous he will be if the movie will have success; and now he is living in a dream, in which people love his performance and are expecting to see more about him in the next movies of Marvel.

A year before he thought that do an appearance in a Capitan America's movie will be something that he will love, and he loved it so. The movie was excellent and even when people were trying to talk about how much he gained for his performance with Marvel, he wasn't sure.

Tom's fanaticism for that hero made him accept the offer without hesitation and performing without taking care of how much will be the amount of money to gain in that work. (But even when his manager said him about his profits, he didn't believe that, just for those little minutes? Wow.)

Returning at the presentation of him in the COMICON, he just waved and thanked at the studio to allow him to be the person who represents a lot of individuals, also that character represents his life.

The Russo made him a little presentation about his career and then the rest of the cast entered into the scenario, smiling and thanked at the audience for being there.

After finished the presentation of the movie superficially, the announcers invited the audience to stay on their spots because the section of questions will be in a few minutes, so the casting retired backstage.

Tom waving at his friend Zendaya, who was talking with his guess on that day; a boy not related to Hollywood life, but also a good boy that Tom had the chance to meet.

They talked a few minutes about the things that were in the COMICON, and also about the forums that could attend; also, Zendaya asked Tom about his date and what hour he will be ready to meet at his couple.

He just denied saying something because he didn't want to tell the girl about his friend yet.

Then Tom returned to the scenario, which this time will be the place of the forum about the new movie of Spiderman.

Next to him were two actors of the movie, who are characters close at the principal character; for Tom all the characters are important but those two were influencing the story a lot of times.

The relation of the trio was amazing, and the interviewer also noticed that and said that they seemed good friends, and they are. Something true about work with secondary characters and don't try to seem the best star of the studio is that you will have good relations.

After some questions of the same interviewer, which were related about the emotion that they felt for being selected as part of a big project like that, or asking for telling something of the movie that could impact at the audience for the new movie, obviously without spoilers; the time to the questions with the audience started and obtained a lot of attention.

Almost all the people wanted to ask something, related to the movie or at the actors.

Tom felt very comfortable and happy because it was something that he felt nervous about the reaction of the people to have a young Spiderman when the last Spiderman was older.

Questions and answers with some funny anecdotes were telling in the next hour and half that they had with the audience in front of them.

Was a little pause for drank water, go to the bathroom but then they returned to work because it was something very important to promote the movie.

When they answered the last question, they thanked the audience for being so friendly that day and then retired at the backstage to sit on the principal couch meanwhile the staff of the COMICON brought some appetizers to reward their good job.

Tom ate a few snacks and then thanked the two mates in the same room before went put and checked his messages, trying to know if Timothée sent something.

And it was a notification related to that curly boy.

> "We ended before the schedule. I'll be in the E3 room. If you want to come here and then we will go to the COMICON as two normal boys dressed as villains."
> 
> "PD: Don't forget the costume."

The boy laughed in a low tone before called at his assistant and asked for the keys of his car, because the custom was in that place.

So, the first thing is to get the custom and then go to the beautiful actor room.

Well, the last thing sounds very strange, but his assistant will be behind him, so he doesn't need to overthink things.

* * *

When he arrived wearing a black costume and with a black umbrella on his hand, he felt with more confidence as usual. He was wearing something that could reveal his identity and that made him felt a little excited about leaving his identity for the first time.

Like he was in that kind of roll game where people pretend to be someone more, as performing but this time he's performing will not be recorded and edit later, no, his performance will be the biggest way to appeal to the beautiful actor.

So, he prepared himself meanwhile was dressing on his dresser. First thought about he walked into the room of Timothée and asked for him, also wave at the rest of the cast but then he thought that maybe would be something strange because they are not a close friend and if Timothée would introduce him at the rest of the actors, how will do it?

_"He is my… He's Tom."_

Maybe that will sound good but also strange. But their relationship right now is not defined as something common to introduce at your best friend or maybe at a person to know from the job.

And the cast of CMBYN is nowhere near as friendly as the cast of Spiderman. Well, that is something that he thought because, since the time that both casts were recording in the same studios, he never saw someone arriving out of the time, or having things to eat together or just hang out all the actors and go for a drink. No, they were more reserved than the cast of Spiderman. Also, that could be true because the majority of the actors of Timothée's movie were older than him and maybe they thought differently when are involving in a film.

Anyway, he was walking into the forum again, with his suit seems impeccable and his feelings calmer than that morning.

Without work in the rest of the day, he wanted to be free and enjoy those hours with Timothée, try to get knowledge about what kind of boy is and if something alert Tom about Timothée is not looking for a couple or even if he is straight, well, he will understand and accept just a beautiful friendship with him.

When he was in front of the door that had a sign of the movie CMBYN, he took his cellphone off his coat and sent a message at the curly actor.

> "I'm outside the door of your cast."

And in two minutes, the actor answered:

> "Come inside, we have fruit and candies. :)"

The emoji of the smiling face was something that motivated Tom. But still, he was a little confused about accept it or refuse.

He retired his black glasses, gave him a coy smile.

— Well, he asked me in. Would you like to be with me? I'm still nervous about all the things about the date.

He admitted and made at his assistant laughed but also, he just agreed to go with him, and then both knocked the door of the room, which was opened by a blonde woman with a flowered dress.

—Hey, we waited for you. Please, come in, guys.

The smile that she gave at Tom made him felt a little more comfortable and he walked into the room, looking at each part just to discover that all the waiting rooms were the same for all the casts. 

He doesn't want to freak out, but he feels very scared about saying something and mess up his opportunity with the beautiful boy. Also, his personality ensures to male people turn to him and talk, maybe it is his aura or maybe the costume that he is wearing.

He followed dutifully the steps of the lady behind him, at the room which are some laughs and words of a different voice that he knows.

Also, the curtains that are in the first room are in a beautiful tone, like a pale pink that makes the room brighter than Spiderman's room.

And maybe is because all the rooms are representing something about the movie, maybe that was the principal end; Tom just knew that the ambience of the space into the room is pacifying and sweet, as warm noon in summer.

When they turned and could see at the casting, a smile is growing on his face to see that beautiful and artistic face, laughing meanwhile is wearing a purple suit and talks friendly with an older man, who is next to him and holds a glass of something that looks like wine or champagne.

—Hey, Timo. You have guests.

The woman said when walked at a hollow spot between Armie Hammer and who seems his couple of that day, well, he doesn't know if do, so he just turned and waved him.

—Hey guys.

Those were the reasonable things that were into his mind because was ran out of imagination to say something more or do a polite introduction of himself; but he knew it was right when Timothée stand up and walked at his way, putting his hand on Tom's right shoulder to give him a smile.

—Hey, Tom. Nice to see you again. Also, let me introduce to the rest of the band.

The way that Timothée said near to him made Tom felt a little nervous than usual but he understood the situation and let Timothée lead himself to meet all the guys in the room.

And the minutes that he introduces at Tom as his friend are easy and comfortable, also people are saying good things related to his performance or saying that he had the good luck to be involved with a big company like Disney.

Eventually, it took almost an hour to let the waiting room because the actors were persuading him to stay and eat something with them and he accepted just a bottle of water because he planned to ask Timothée out for something after the Gotham's forum; but the actors really convinced him to stay and talk them about the pressure of being a young actor in a big company.

Also, there were some actors, who called his sons or cousins to go into the waiting room and took a picture with Tom, because he was very popular with young people.

Without delay more his schedule, they went out and walked next to Timothée meanwhile the curly actor talked at his assistant and said that he will be occupied for the next hours, something that Tom would like to say but he had some clauses that don't admit to letting him alone when there were some many people.

But also, the delay was just a little setback and now they were walking at the forum; his manager could obtain some backstage passes and it could help them to go into the room without getting the attention of the rest of the fans.

—My bad if you couldn't stop those questions from my friends. I thought it would be three questions because they told me didn't know you! I'm so cheating right now. —Timothée said when dropped his phone at the pocket of his coat and then turned his head at Tom's head, but the sunglasses don't allow him to see clearly.

But he looks hotter than hell.

—Don't worry about that. I'm so comfortable about being interview when have to hang out at someplace. It's something that always happens, even in McDonald's, wanna bet?

The eyebrows of Timothée raised meanwhile a smile appeared on his face.

—That means you're inviting me to eat out, right? Because you know, seeing is believing.

Tom caught that indirect and nodded. —I mean, hamburgers after eating healthy food in this forum sound very reasonable, isn't it?

—Also, eat hamburgers is not on my daily basis but this time I do an exception for you, Tom.

—Oh, tell me about your food style. I'm so surprised by how you are skin and tall, even a little tall than me. —Tom got the topic to start a new conversation because he understands that if someone wants to maintain a conversation, start to talk about the life of that person will increase and caught his attention.

—Well, in those months I've led with a strange diet about not only vegetables but also fish, a lot of fish than sometimes I find myself looking for some Chinese food than American food. And I'm not saying that fast food is not great because it tastes like heaven but it's so…

Timothée doubted about saying a word and tries to remember how the word in English was but failed, so he just mentioned "mal bouffe"; making Tom turned his head at him with an imaginary mark of the question upon his head.

—Is it a loan-word or sounds very different that I couldn't understand what you say, sorry.

Tom said trying to remember something that he heard about that word, but he just remembers "me" and it's probable that he is off base.

—My bad, sometimes I forgot the correct English words that mean what I want to say because I'm a native French speaker.

The oldest of the actors just pretended to be surprised by something like that, but to be realistic he discovered that situation when searched for the guy in Google.

—Don't worry, I understand because sometimes my British accent appeared, and people cannot understand me.

He said with a funny smiled before opened the forum door at the curly actor, letting him enter first.

When they were into that room, he looked some costumes well done, also noticed the emotion of the audience in the first chairs, looking with attention at the chairs the staff was suiting on the scenario.

—Let's move at the back. I think would be better not showing a Marvel face in this DC area. —Timothée joked respected the competition of both big entertainment companies, making Tom gave reason at his words and searching for some spots available for them.

His manager promised to be outside of the forum if something happens, so he was not completely alone, and the actor at his side maybe neither.

Anyway, Tom was feeling happy and when got spots in the central part of the last line, he doesn't care about being so far from the scenario, the big screen made a great image appear for all the room.

—Are you excited about the launch of a new teaser?

The deep voice of Timothée made his glare came back at his guest, smiling and then nodding about his emotion when saw the first teaser about the end of that series.

—I'm so rousing searching for clues that could prove that my favourite characters could die.

—Oh, God. Have you been on Tumblr? Because I checked an account of Gotham's fans and realized that the teaser has a lot of references about the comics and then people start to create theories about the raising of Batman. Let me teach you.

Timothée said meanwhile took his phone off his coat, searching for that fan page that saw.

Tom just started to talk about his personal believing of the final of the series and how his character was developing one of the best attitudes, including the friendship that was developed with the favourite character of Chalamet.

If someone could see at that pair, they would say that just were two fans talking about their favourite series and characters and also, in a point of the conversation some girls that were next to them started to discuss what would be the best scene of Jim Gordon.

Not was more than ten minutes since they walked into that room and got some new friends, fans of Gotham which had the same point of views related about the characters and how would the final scene the best possible.

Also, no matter if the guys were wearing costumes, the attention was coming at them, because they were friendly, asking and answering questions with fans.

—This is a little strange. Does that girl seem to know all of the people here or is it just my imagination?

Tom asked when the girl who was sitting next to him got up and walked at the first lines to talk with some guys dressed as Jim Gordon.

—I mean, it's not strange that. Maybe she is a little shy outside but here, dressing a costume; you can do whatever that you want or say, and none could recognize your real life.

The older man raised his eyebrows with fun and then suit at his spot before took his phone off his pocket.

—But don't say something about riddles or you will mess up this date.

Tom laughed slightly when heard, looking at the interrogation sign in his sign.

—Why not? I would like to hear the one about bears.

—So, look it on the internet. I'm so bad for riddles.

That was the last thing that Timothée said before the lights in the scenario were turning on and made all the public, including Tom moaning undertone and then yelled when the cast started to walk into the stage.

But his mind just repeated some words of the actor said previously.

_"Date."_

_"Oh…"_

_"So, that means…"_

They are having a date.

His internal voiced talked in his mind before looking again at the scenario and focused at the cast and how they were talking about performing the last chapters.

_"Oh, hell."_

_"If we are on a date…"_

That means Timothée was interested in him.

_"Is it true?"_

Tom's cheeks got red before turned his head at the boy next to him to appreciate his smiling face for the actor who performed at his favourite character.

Looking at the beautiful smirk and those sparkles eyes which turned at him and gave a nod before looked at the cast.

Well, Tom has a problem.

Actually, too many problems.

But the principle here is the curly boy next to him…

He is his date right now.

Date.

What a profound word.


	7. "Is the avocado a fruit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence, I lacked imagination and recently I started writing again.  
> This is a little but important part that could be developed in the next chapters.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

> You taste just right  
>  Sweet like Tennessee honey.
> 
> * * *

After the long day they spent together, both seemed tired and the pair of smirks were obviously still.

Tom had called his brothers when Timothée invited him at the restaurant, so he wasn’t concerned about the situation or where his brothers were. Also, one hour ago he received a message from Harry, saying that they were good and bought pizza, obviously with the money of Tom.

—Are you sure the antagonist could be considered whoever with a tragic past and money? I think that is not something illogical, Batman is like that and he is not a villain. —Timothée defended one of his favourite heroes.

When Timothée said to Tom that there wasn’t any problem about leaving him at his department, Tom wasn’t sure at the beginning because he didn’t want to cause any trouble at his new friend, but after some insistence, he accepted.

Who can say no at that beautiful Greek profile? It’s something impossible.

—I mean, Batman could be counted as an antagonist in some movies. You told me that the last movie about him was awful…

—And it was! I’m very disappointed with that story. —Timothée replied while his glance still maintained in the street. He was the driver and Tom just put the GPS of his mobile to guide at both, because he hasn’t very good knowledge of the streets and avenues’ names.

—From my respects, I had understood that Batman was the bad guy in that movie, but after the first hour, there was no antagonist in the movie and I’m still trying to understand who was the villain because they just showed us a kid with money and supposedly crazy. Who thought that was a great idea? I’m still disappointed with the story, also the union of the biggest heroes in DC was a mess, what more could it be?

—It’s a fault of faith. They tried to use all his artillery and by the time they announced that movie would happen, Marvel had announced that, so they tried to face the battle.—Timothée said while stopped in a traffic light and could turn at Tom to give him a smile.— But Marvel won by one of its biggest tools in that movie.

Tom slightly laughed before nodding. —I know, seeing the friendship of Captain America and Tony Stark being broken by the past, that’s tragic and I could say that the story was a little more interesting than Batman vs. Superman.

—Yeah, the story was great but I’m not referring to that Tom. I was referring to you… Spiderman was the key to catch all the people. —He set his argument before starting to drive again and focused his attention on the road.— I mean, Spiderman was the most important part of the movie just for the few minutes he stayed there.

—Did you really think that? —Tom asked.

—Indeed, people were getting crazy when Marvel announced Spiderman would be part of the Capitan America new movie, but you stole the movie that at the end of the film none could remember that supposedly was a Captain American movie. First, the crowd was astonished by the set of Black Panther movie, and I was very happy about that. After the credits, your scene was the bomb that blew up the minds of all the audience and I’m not lying, since that day I was expecting to see you again.

The words were flowing with sincerity and Tom had a smirk with his cheeks blushed by those words. No matter how famous he was, when someone near to him believes he was that cool, he feels embarrassed.

— Wow, to be honest, I was excited the first time I saw the scenes. And my mom took my hand and mumbled to me that her son was too charming. —He said before splitting a laugh by the memory of his mother holding his hand and saying that Tom looked so cute while they were leaving the premier because yes, he got at his mother as his couple that night.

—I can tell you that my mom said the same about you. Well, she said that you seemed someone younger than 15 and we searched your age. Hence, we agreed your next movie will be a hit.

—I don’t know about the future, but I hope you have a reason. I will be embarrassed if all the cinema is alone just for my seat. —He said funnily when his glance caught the silhouette of his building, they had arrived and Timothée parked next to the entrance of the parking.

—I’ll be there, don’t worry. —The curly boy said as a promise and then turned at his way with a funny smile.— Shall I escort you at your door like a gentleman?

Tom denied with his head before taking off his security belt and opened the door of his side, making the light above their heads turn up.

—Silly. —He mumbled before giving a smile at the opposite.— Thanks for today, Tom. It was amazing and your presence made the day funnier than expected.

—Don’t need to thank me, I should thank you. Also, I won a pair of penguin slippers, what more should I want?

Both laughed when they remembered the weird gift that both won by adding their tickets, they won in the games room, even when they tried to get the most possible, they were joking and couldn’t get more. So, in the end, they decided to collect all the tickets and tried to get something worthy. But they couldn’t afford something more as that pair of slippers or a statue of an orca with an adviser that said, “Welcome to Florida”.

—Well then, see…

—I saw you in the set.

Both talked at the same time, both stopped and laughed embarrassed.

—What? —Tom asked, stopping the act of going out of the car and letting the door open because his right foot was almost out. — Did you…

—I recognized your face that time and even I tried to know if that was you when I asked you in the parking lot but you seemed very confused that first I thought I was imagining things. But, then Armie told me he saw you that day and I couldn’t stop to think that you see me with that fruit.

The silence that arrived after that word was a little uncomfortable while Tom’s mind was running in all his power to get some excuse or something to say.

It was impossible because he wasn’t sure about saying “I’m sorry for seeing you jerking off with fruit.” God, Tom didn’t know if the peach was a fruit or not, now that the topic was inside his mind, involuntarily he started thinking about the fruits and their differences with vegetables.

—Is it even considered a fruit? I mean, one time ago I saw Drake and Josh when the avocado was catching too much attention because people consider it as a fruit. After all, it’s something a little sweet but his nucleus was similar to a vegetable and…

He started mumbling irrational things that even he tried to stop but it was something impossible and a little absurd. None could blame him; he was very nervous and the silence in the situation could kill him in a few minutes. He was not the type of boy that could talk easily with the others and less when were topics like that.

—Well, it could be considered as fruit. I heard that all the fruits are in those categories because they are sweets and the peaches are very sweets.

—But, what about the avocado? Avocado isn’t sweet and is considered a fruit.

—What? Have you eaten an avocado? It’s not sweet, avocados have a type of flavour unique.

—Then, why is it always in the marketing of the fruits?

—Well that would be because… Tom! We lost the topic. —After analysing some seconds, Timothée laughed in his seat and denied with his head before turned off his car, there was no necessity to make it wasting gasoline.—

—Sorry, I have a curiosity about it, and you weren’t saying anything, so I caught the topic because you are a great friend and I didn’t want to make things uncomfortable between us. —Tom raised his glance from the windshield at his companion.— Sorry about that. I really don’t know what to say but…

—But?

—I’m not guilty about what I saw that day. Even though I dreamed about it for some days and now I’m saying silly things, I’m sorry. —Tom said, feeling his cheeks getting redder by the embarrassment of his words.

—I dreamed about it too. First, I thought seeing you was an illusion of my mind but then the next day the director showed me the scene and said to me that no matter how many times we recorded that scene, the first time we did, my eyes lit up when I raised my glance and I think that was because of you… So, it doesn’t matter, right? You help me.

The sincerely inside those words made Tom’s hands start to feel nervous by the happiness that was growing in his chest. He did something good for Timothée? Wow, he felt proud of himself right now. 

—And, should we erase what happened from that day? —Tom asked, almost mumbling by the fear that could be obtained.

—I mean we were improper that day and… you know what? Just kiss me.

After his last words, Timothée inclined at Tom and made their lips collapsed in a soft kiss, in which Tom correspond after a few seconds of shock and then put one of his hands at the cheek of the other to have something to hold while their lips were opening and letting the tongue of the oldest explore Tom’s mouth.

—That was… —Tom tried to catch some words after the kiss broke and the pair started breathing faster.

—Yeah… —Timothée answered but the smirk of their faces was the only thing that could say their emotions.— See you later, Tom.

The youngest just nodded and went out of the car, suiting his jacket before walking in the direction of the entrance, thinking about how soft that movement felt, almost like a dream.

But what a weird dream, Tom thought while taking the door of his building and opening to enter at the reception, saying good evening at the porter and then walking to the elevator.

His lips were having a warm feeling, like ants walking and biting inside them, but wasn’t something bitterly; even he felt the necessity to have the same feeling for one time more.

His mind stopping imaging more about that kiss they shared. Tom walked into the elevator and put his hand into his sweater, thinking about the last time he had kissed someone, and it happened too much since that time.

Wow, even I didn’t have a car when I asked Melissa to hang out with me.

He thought for a while what would happen with the girl who he hangs out with a few times, but nothing happened between them because she was interested in someone else…

Wait…My car!

Tom pushed the button of the elevator to return at the reception when realized he left his car in the parking lot of the place where the forum was made. Oh, he should phone his manager and ask for his help because it was very late to go to the parking lot by taxi.

Well, maybe tomorrow he could think something more.

Haha, he really was a mess when Timothée was close to him.

But he likes being like that for someone as that boy. God, he is worth losing his mind for that enquiring boy.

In the end, it was a good day.


End file.
